Memories
by Akinayuki
Summary: Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa hubungan Levi dan Hanji lebih dari sebatas pemimpin pasukan dan seorang korporal. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dan semua itu menjadi kenangan yang indah untuk diingat / Kumpulan fic tentang side story LeviHanji. Side Five: Harapan / Selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime.

Rate T

Warning OOC

LeviHanji

**Memories **by Akinayuki

.

.

.

.

.

**Side One : Awal Pertemuan**

**Hanji Zoe** sangat menyukai sesuatu yang baru. Entah itu pengetahuan, pengalaman atau bahkan bertemu dengan orang baru. Semua itu membuatnya bersemangat dan mengerti banyak hal yang luar biasa.

Ayah dan ibunya tak pernah melarangnya untuk membaca semua buku yang ada meski topik di dalam sana jauh melebihi batas umurnya. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah melihat anak kecil itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk meneliti semua hal yang dianggapnya menarik hingga dia merasa bosan.

Ya, Hanji sudah merasa bosan.

Dia kehilangan hal baru yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat untuk diteliti. Hari-harinya menjadi tidak menarik lagi dan dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar untuk membaca kembali buku-bukunya entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hingga suatu hari dia menemukan hal baru yang membuat aliran darahnya mengalir begitu deras ke seluruh tubuh. Debaran jantungnya tidak terkontrol dan dia tersenyum sangat lebar.

Dia tidak peduli sebagian rumahnya telah hancur ataupun kamarnya yang kini telah hilang sebagian. Lembaran-lembaran buku yang kini terbang menari-nari di udara bersama debu siang hari tak menghalangi pandangannya dari balik kacamata ovalnya.

Kedua pipinya bersemu merah dan jemari-jemarinya menekuk bertemu dengan telapak tangannya dalam sebuah kepalan kuat.

Dua meter di depannya, dia melihat mahkluk yang sering dibicarakan oleh penduduk sekitar.

Titan.

Giginya yang besar, mulutnya yang lebar, badannya yang menjulang tinggi dua puluh lima meter, tangan dan kakinya yang mirip manusia dan mahkluk itu tengah memakan ayah ibunya.

Hanji merasa sedih melihat orangtuanya dimakan begitu keji, tapi rasa senangnya lebih mendominasi saat ini.

Dia mendengar ibunya berteriak memerintahnya untuk segera lagi sebelum dimakan dan Hanji tetap tak bisa menjauhi mahkluk yang menarik itu.

Hingga akhirnya sekelebat bayangan begitu cepat muncul tepat di belakang Titan itu, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dengan debu-debu tebal memenuhi udara.

Hanji menutup kedua matanya menghindari debu masuk ke dalam sana. Hanya dalam hitungan detik dia kembali membuka matanya tak sabar, membersihkan permukaan kacamatanya dengan jari-jarinya dari debu yang melekat lalu dia melihat orang itu.

Seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di atas tubuh Titan yang telah mati.

Meski pandangannya agak berkabut karena kacamatanya yang tak begitu bersih lagi. Hanji bisa melihat rambut pirang pucat yang tersisir rapi di kepala orang itu, jubah hijau tersampir menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dan kedua tangannya memegang pedang yang panjang.

Kedua mata cokelat Hanji beralih melihat Titan yang kini tak berdaya kemudian kembali melihat orang itu.

"Tuan!"

Penyelamatnya adalah seorang pria.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menjadi sepertimu?"

Dan pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

**Irvin Smith** adalah satu-satunya orang yang didengarkan oleh Hanji. Meskipun Irvin belum menjadi seorang ketua saat itu, Hanji tetap patuh padanya.

Pria itulah yang memberitahukannya cara untuk semakin dekat dengan hal-hal yang menarik termasuk bergabung dengan _scouting legion_.

Selama masa pelatihan, Hanji berusaha sangat keras. Dia membaca semua hal mengenai Titan,mengamati mahkluk itu hingga menjadi murid teratas dalam semua hal. Fisik, kelincahan, pengetahuan dan keberanian hingga semua orang kagum padanya.

Hingga dia memulai ekspedisi pertamanya.

Dia tak menyangka bahwa hal yang menarik itu bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan. Puluhan temannya mati di depan matanya, darah dimana-mana dan hanya dia sendirian yang kembali.

Hanji tak pernah merasa takut tapi untuk saat itu, dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kedua tangannya gemetar. Dia tidak menangis dan bahkan tak membersihkan noda darah yang melekat di pipi kiri serta sebagian kacamatanya.

Saat beberapa anggota datang untuk menyambutnya dan menghiburnya atas pengalaman mengerikan itu.

Hanji menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan semakin lama gigi-giginya terlihat, membentuk sebuah seringaian hingga dia tertawa sangat keras.

Pupilnya mengecil dan dia tetap tertawa seperti kerasukan sesuatu membuat semua orang yang mendekatinya mundur beberapa langkah.

Dalam tawanya, Hanji mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memotong rambut panjangnya hingga sepundak di tempat itu.

Mereka menyebutnya aneh, mengerikan, maniak dan _sycho_ tapi Hanji tak peduli.

Saat sosok Irvin muncul di antara kerumunan orang di sekitarnya. Hanji menatapnya dan tawanya terhenti ketika pria itu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

Hanji hanya bisa mengeluarkan dua kata itu dengan sangat pelan menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

Irvin membalas tatapannya dengan kedua mata birunya yang jernih dan mengelus lembut pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku senang kau selamat Hanji."

Dan tak lama air mata mulai melunturkan noda darah yang mengering di wajah Hanji.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak mempunyai teman tak membuat Hanji merasa sedih. Justru dia selalu terlihat bersemangat dan tersenyum setiap waktu. Hanji tahu bahwa orang-orang itu tidak membencinya, mereka hanya takut karena dia berbeda.

Hanji selalu menghabiskan harinya di dalam kamarnya. Membaca semua buku-buku, menulis berlembar-lembar esai atau meneliti sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh siapapun. Terkadang dia akan pergi keluar untuk membeli buku baru atau sekedar melatih tubuhnya. Tapi hampir sembilan puluh persen dari harinya dia habiskan di dalam kamar. Jadi sangat wajar kalau mereka menyebutnya berbeda.

Dan bicara soal berbeda. **Rivaille **adalah orang yang sangat berbeda bagi Hanji.

Dia ingat saat itu siang hari, ada banyak buku baru yang harus dia rangkum dan sudah dua hari dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya hingga sebuah ketukan beruntun terdengar.

Saat dia membuka pintu, sosok Irvin berdiri dengan tegap di sana.

"Irvin! Ada apa?" Hanji memandangi atasannya dengan mata berbinar. Tak biasanya pria itu mengunjunginya hingga ke kamar saat siang hari.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu." Irvin tersenyum membuat Hanji semakin penasaran. Tak lama, Irvin menggeser tubuhnya hingga Hanji kini menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang pria itu.

Seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Tatapan mata datar dengan bayangan hitam di bawah kedua kelopak mata bawahnya dan rambut hitam belah pinggirnya yang begitu rapi.

Hanji mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan mengamati pria itu dari ujung kepalanya hingga sepatu cokelatnya.

"Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi salah satu anggota pasukan kita. Aku berharap kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya."

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya."

"Aku secara khusus merekrutnya."

Hanji sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Irvin. Direkrut secara khusus artinya spesial. Pria ini spesial bagi Irvin dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa iri. Apa yang dimiliki oleh pria ini?

Mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya, Hanji mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi oleh noda tinta di beberapa bagian.

"Aku Hanji Zoe!"

Pria itu menatapnya datar dan kedua mata hitamnya yang agak kecil bergerak untuk melihat tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak mau menyentuh tangan kotormu."

Hanji terdiam. Dia terkejut mendengar komentar yang begitu frontal dari pria itu. Ragu-ragu dia melirik Irvin yang hanya bisa memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Dia memang susah untuk bergaul."

Hanji mengangguk. Pria ini sama sepertinya, berbeda hingga dia tidak mempunyai teman.

Memasang senyumnya lagi, Hanji menarik tangan kanannya dan membersihkan noda-noda tinta itu dengan ujung kemejanya.

"Sekarang kau bisa menyentuhnya!"

Pria itu menatapnya aneh. Dari tangannya menuju wajahnya dan melakukan itu selama beberapa saat.

"Tch." Senyuman di wajah Hanji semakin melebar ketika pria itu akhirnya membalas uluran tangannya meski segera melepaskannya dalam hitungan detik. "Rivaille."

"Atau kau bisa memanggilnya Levi," sahut Irvin menambahkan hingga Rivaille meliriknya tajam.

"Apa semua orang memanggilmu Levi?"

"Kebanyakan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap memanggilmu Rivaille." Hanji memegang dagunya, "kurasa itu membuatku menjadi lebih dekat denganmu daripada orang lain."

"Bodoh."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian makan siang bersama?" Hanji dan Rivaille segera menoleh ke arah Irvin. "Aku ada urusan sebentar lagi dan tak bisa menemaninya. Kurasa selama dua hari kau belum makan, apa aku benar Hanji?"

"Aa.." Hanji menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan. "Aku sedang menulis esai mengenai variasi wajah dan rambut yang dimiliki Titan—" Ucapan Hanji terhenti. Dia menoleh ke dalam kamarnya yang sekacau rumah bekas injakan Titan.

Menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan, kaki Hanji mulai melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu anak baru itu? Dia sangat hebat! Dia berhasil menaklukkan dua Titan sendirian!"

"Kudengar komandan Irvin sendiri yang merekrutnya masuk. Dia pasti luar biasa."

"Setidaknya dia tidak mengerikan seperti Hanji."

"Kau benar, gadis itu aneh. Meskipun dia hebat tapi dia mengerikan."

Hanji menghela nafas dan mengelus selotip luka yang menempel di pipi kanannya. Sehari yang lalu, dia melakukan ekspedisi pertamanya bersama Rivaille dan mau tak mau dia harus mengakui bahwa pria itu sangat hebat.

Gerakannya sangat lincah dan akurat, bahkan dia tidak mendapatkan luka segorespun.

Hanji benar-benar merasa iri.

Apa meneliti hal baru yang dia rasa menarik tidak bisa membuatnya terlihat hebat di mata semua orang? Apa kecintaannya terhadap Titan membuatnya terlihat aneh? Apa salah kalau dia menyukai ketika dia melesat begitu cepat untuk mengalahkan mahkluk itu?

Kenapa mereka tak bisa mengaguminya seperti mereka mengagumi Rivaille?

Memandangi lengan kanannya yang dibalut oleh perban, Hanji segera berlalu dari ruang makan.

Dia memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang kecil dan merengut ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa menghabiskan malam ini untuk menulis laporan baru dari ekspedisinya.

Menghela nafas lagi, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pondok yang tidak begitu ramai. Berjalan ke samping dan memanjat tangga kayu menuju atap. Dia duduk di pucuk atap pondok itu dan mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya yang selalu dia bawa.

Selama beberapa menit Hanji hanya membaca ulang buku catatannya tanpa berniat untuk menulis karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk hal itu. Pandangannya tak pernah teralih hingga sebuah suara mencurigakan terdengar di dekatnya.

Hanji menoleh dengan cepat dan menjadikan pulpennya yang tajam sebagai senjata yang siap menusuk bagian manapun dari pengganggunya.

Kedua mata cokelatnya membulat saat tangan kirinya ditepis dengan sempurna oleh sosok itu dan saat dia menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya, Hanji segera tersenyum.

"Rivaille!"

"Instingmu payah."

Hanji tertawa, "aku selalu lupa diri saat membaca sesuatu yang menarik."

Rivaille hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan mengamati sekitar, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membaca?" Hanji mendapatkan tatapan yang luar biasa datar dari Rivaille, "sebenarnya pikiranku sedang kacau dan aku tidak bisa menulis laporan dengan tangan yang terluka ini."

Rivaille melirik ke arah tangannya yang telah diperban asal dan sekilas dahi pria itu mengerut.

"Siapa yang melilitkan perban itu?"

"Aku yang melakukannya! Semua orang sedang sibuk dan yah— aku masih bisa melakukan ini sendiri—"

"Dengan tidak benar," sahut Rivaille ketus.

Hanji menatapnya dari balik kacamatanya, "Aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan tangan kiri. Seharusnya aku terluka di tangan kiri saja."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak terluka."

Hanji tertawa lagi.

"Kau benar."

"Turun."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Rivaille hanya memandanginya tajam dan berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju ujung tangga yang masih bersandar di dinding.

"Aku akan memperbaiki perbanmu."

"Benarkah?" Hanji bertanya untuk menyakinkan dengan bersemangat. Dia menaruh buku catatannya ke dalam saku celananya dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Rivaille!"

Pria itu berbalik dengan wajah suramnya.

"Setelah itu bisakah kau membantuku untuk menulis laporan ekspedisi kemarin? Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau belum menulisnya."

Hanji memasang senyum terbaiknya yang mungkin terlihat aneh bagi sebagian orang dan semakin lebar ketika Rivaille hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah kalimat ejekan sebelum dia menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Dasar mata empat merepotkan."

Memang semua orang tidak bisa menerima kebiasaannya dan kesukaannya terhadap sesuatu yang tidak normal. Tapi Rivaille tak pernah keberatan atas keanehannya itu. Pria itu hanya mengumpat dan mengutarakan kata-kata pedas atas kecerobohannya, tapi dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan keanehan Hanji.

Mungkin Hanji tidak merasa iri karena kehebatan Rivaille.

Hanji merasa iri karena Rivaille bisa menerima dirinya lebih dari Hanji sendiri.

Rivaille adalah orang yang menarik.

End

**Author Note** : Aku sangat menyukai pair ini! Memang masa lalu mereka belum diungkap, tapi yah aku mencoba menerka-nerka saja dari semua trivia yang ada. Semoga kalian menyukai kumpulan fic pendek LeviHanji ini. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengupdatenya karena aku sedang menyukai anime/manga ini! Semoga semakin banyak yang mencintai pair ini!


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Isayama Hajime

Rate T

Warning OOC

LeviHanji

**Memories** by Akinayuki

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Side two : Terbiasa**

**Levi** selalu sendirian. Dia tak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain kecuali dia terdesak. Dalam hal membersihkan, ekspedisi dan membunuh Titan, sejujurnya dia suka melakukan semua itu sendirian. Terkadang bila tiba waktunya untuk pekan kebersihan, dia terpaksa memarahi satu persatu rekannya karena tidak becus membersihkan sesuatu dan menyuruh mereka mengulang sampai dia merasa puas.

Mungkin semua orang menjadi takut kepadanya karena itu atau menganggapnya sebagai maniak kebersihan, tapi mereka tetap melakukannya dan Levi tidak peduli asal tempatnya tinggal menjadi sangat bersih.

Semua orang sudah terbiasa dengan wajah datarnya dan sifat kerasnya dalam semua hal, jadi Levi tak perlu merubah apapun dan kenyataannya dia memang tak mau berubah.

Dalam masalah kesendirian, **Hanji Zoe** sering terlihat sendirian.

Awalnya Levi mengira sifat ceria Hanji dengan celotehan penilitiannya yang kebanyakan mengganggu semua orang membuat gadis itu memiliki banyak teman, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Gadis itu jarang terlihat dengan orang lain kecuali dia sedang melakukan penelitian Titan di lapangan. Terkadang dalam seminggu dia hanya terlihat dua kali saat makan siang atau malam kemudian minggu depannya kembali lagi dengan baju yang sama.

Sempat terlintas di pikiran Levi apa Hanji pernah mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

Awal dia masuk ke dalam _Scouting Legion_, Irvin sempat menyuruhnya untuk bekerja sama dengan Hanji dan menjaga gadis itu saat ekspedisi. Ketika itu Levi membayangkan bahwa seorang gadis yang bernama Hanji adalah gadis biasa yang tidak terlalu kuat.

Tapi ternyata dia salah lagi.

Pertemuan pertama mereka ketika Irvin mengenalkannya dengan Hanji di depan kamar gadis itu. Penampilan Hanji sangat berantakan, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan kedua tangannya dipenuhi oleh tinta pulpennya.

Levi melirik sekilas ke dalam kamarnya dan dia berusaha menahan untuk tidak mengerutkan dahinya.

Buku-buku berhamburan, kertas-kertas penuh coretan berserakan di atas lantai, selimut dan bantal tidak pada tempatnya dan gorden yang masih tertutup saat siang hari.

Gila, kamar Hanji membuatnya kesal.

Semuanya semakin memburuk ketika Irvin meninggalkannya berdua dengan Hanji untuk makan siang bersama yang lain. Saat mereka masuk, semua orang menatap mereka seakan mereka adalah Titan.

Levi melirik Hanji yang berjalan santai di sampingnya. Gadis itu menguap dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Duduklah! Aku akan mengambilkan makanan kita!"

Hanji menyuruhnya duduk di kursi panjang yang tak dihuni oleh siapapun dan segera berlalu dengan cepat menuju tempat pengambilan makan. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga dia membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua buah sup jagung , dua cangkir kopi hangat dan dua potong roti kering.

"Untunglah kita tidak kehabisan makanan," ucap Hanji senang sambil menata semua itu di atas meja. "Sepertinya sebagian orang sedang ke pusat desa."

Levi hanya menatap Hanji datar dan melihat permukaan sup jagungnya yang berwarna kuning pekat.

"Hei Rivaille! Apa kau menyukai Titan?" Pandangan Levi kembali tertuju ke Hanji. "Aku sangat menyukai Titan! Mereka begitu memukau dan menggemaskan!"

Dia tidak mengerti dengan gadis ini. Apa Hanji tidak waras?

"Apa kau masuk _Scouting_ _Legion_ untuk bersenang-senang dengan Titan?"

Levi meraih cangkirnya dan memandangi permukaan kopi hitamnya sejenak. Hanji masih menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membunuh semua Titan tanpa terkecuali." Levi meneguk kopinya dan tak mendengar suara Hanji lagi hingga satu menit berlalu dan gadis itu meraih sendok lalu mengaduk sup jagungnya.

Levi merilik ke arahnya dan mengamati bahwa Hanji tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang merona.

"Menikam hatinya, menusuk matanya yang besar dan memotong setiap bagian tubuhnya lalu melihat bagaimana mereka bereaksi. Membunuh Titan memang sangat menyenangkan!"

Sederetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Hanji dengan sangat cepat membuat Levi terdiam.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa semua orang menjauhi Hanji.

.

.

.

.

.

Perkataan Hanji mengenai membunuh Titan sangat menyenangkan tidak bisa dianggap main-main. Levi segera menyadari betapa jujurnya gadis itu saat mengatakannya ketika dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ini ekspedisi ketiganya bersama Hanji dan seorang rekan mereka telah mati karena dua Titan setinggi dua puluh meter menyerang mereka.

Levi berusaha mengamati situasi dan memikirkan sebuah rencana dengan cepat mengingat kemampuan seluruh rekan-rekannya hingga konsentrasinya buyar saat teriakan Irvin yang memanggil Hanji terdengar begitu keras.

Sekelebat bayangan melewatinya dengan sangat cepat dan melayang bagaikan bulu mendekati kedua Titan itu. Tawa Hanji terdengar menggema di dalam hutan dan Levi hanya bisa terdiam di salah satu dahan.

Hanji berputar melawan gravitasi, mengayunkan kedua pedangnya seakan itu hanya sebuah ranting kayu ringan. Menebas di beberapa bagian tubuh kedua Titan itu hingga darah mengotori bajunya beserta sebagian wajahnya. Hanya dalam satu menit, Hanji berhasil membunuh Titan-titan itu.

Levi mengamati Hanji yang kini berdiri di salah satu dahan di dekatnya. Pundaknya naik turun seiring nafasnya yang memburu. Tawa panjangnya kini terdengar putus-putus dan kedua mata cokelatnya terlihat begitu tajam di dalam google-nya yang agak kelam.

Gadis ini gila.

Dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan tak mementingkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang Hanji pikirkan saat dia nekat untuk membunuh kedua Titan besar itu seorang diri?

Seseorang menepuk kepalanya, membuat Levi melirik ke atas.

"Kau sudah melihatnya." Irvin tak menatap ke arahnya melainkan ke arah Hanji yang masih memandang kedua tubuh Titan yang tak bernyawa. "Aku percaya kau bisa menghentikannya suatu saat nanti."

Apa dia bisa?

.

.

.

.

.

Levi meneguk kopinya saat makan malam dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Sudah tiga puluh menit dia duduk di sini dan rekan pengganggunya belum menampakkan diri. Apa gadis itu masih mengurung diri di kamarnya?

Sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah ekspedisi yang membuka mata Levi bahwa Hanji bisa terlihat mengerikan dan dia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi dimanapun sejak saat itu.

Levi tahu kebiasaan Hanji setelah ekspedisi. Menulis berlembar-lembar esai yang bisa dia ingat dari petualangannya selalu menjadi kegiatan rutin Hanji setiap malam dan dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum seseorang mengambil kacamatanya atau mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Korporal Levi.."

Seseorang yang dia kenal sebagai anggota divisi penelitian Hanji memanggilnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan laporan penelitian ini kepada kapten Hanji, tapi dia tidak membukakan pintu untukku, jadi.." Levi melirik sebuah amplop cokelat yang lumayan tebal di kedua tangan pemanggilnya. "Aku meminta tolong agar kau mau memberikan ini kepadanya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau dia akan menerimanya dariku?"

"Karena kukira kalian sahabat dekat, aku pikir kalau kalian sangat dekat jadi— ah maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata pemikiranku salah!"

Orang itu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam untuk meminta maaf dan menyesali ucapannya barusan, menunggu Levi mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'tidak apa-apa' atau 'pergilah' tapi Levi hanya terdiam dan mengamatinya.

"Berikan itu padaku." Orang itu segera mendongak dengan wajah cerah. "Dan besok kau yang membersihkan lapangan."

Levi segera mengambil amplop itu dan meninggalkannya tanpa peduli tangisan dalam hati sang peminta tolong. Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan irama tetap menuju kamar Hanji yang berada tiga meter dari kamarnya. Melewati lorong-lorong yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu lilin berderet rapi di dinding dan kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar gadis itu.

Apa dia sangat dekat dengan Hanji? Kenapa dia tidak menyadari hal ini?

Levi mengetuk pintu kayu itu sekali dan menunggu jawaban dari dalam.

Nihil.

Dia mengetuknya lagi lebih keras dan Hanji tetap tak bersuara ataupun membukakan pintu untuknya.

Levi merasa agak kesal dan membanting amplop itu di depan pintu Hanji. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar gadis itu dan saat dia berniat berbelok menuju lorong lain, Levi menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia berdiri di tempat itu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik menuju kamar Hanji lagi. Menghadap pintu kayu itu kedua kalinya, Levi mengetuk pintu Hanji dengan sangat keras dan beruntun seperti bunyi meriam di saat perang.

"Mata empat bodoh, buka pintu ini sebelum aku menendangnya seperti aku akan menendang tubuhmu yang kotor itu nanti!"

Ketukan Levi berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara kursi bergeser dari dalam kamar. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka pelan dan menampilkan Hanji yang sedang menguap.

"_Mou_… Maaf, aku tertidur…" Hanji menguap dan menggosok-gosok mata sebelah kirinya. Rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakan dan mencuat ke segala arah. Tubuhnya masih terbalut kemeja yang diduga Levi belum diganti semenjak ekspedisi dilihat dari noda darah yang membentuk pola tertentu di sana. Celana putihnya sudah tergantikan dengan celana cokelat pendek yang hampir tertutupi oleh ujung kemejanya.

"Uhh.." Hanji mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali dan menyipitkannya. "Rivaille?"

"Ini untukmu." Levi memukul pipi Hanji menggunakan amplop itu dengan keras hingga gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu hanya bisa meringis dan mengelus pipinya. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak keluar? Kau terlihat seperti kecoa di selokan dan baumu seperti kandang babi."

Hanji masih menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang mengantuk, "aku sedang membuat rangkuman mengenai klasifikasi Titan berdasarkan responnya ketika terluka dan berpikir apakah mereka mempunyai sistem saraf untuk merasakan—" Gadis itu menguap dan bersandar di pinggir pintu kamarnya. "Aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum aku lupa semuanya dan—"

Levi mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak bisa terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Hanji yang satu ini.

Persetan dengan omongan semua orang mengenai kebiasaan Hanji yang harus diterima karena gadis itu tidak bisa berubah.

"Mandi sekarang," ucap Levi penuh penekanan.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Hanji tertawa dan menepuk kepala Levi berkali-kali membuat pria yang memiliki tinggi seratus enam puluh sentimeter itu semakin kesal.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan rangkumanku, ini sangat menarik dan kau pasti menyukainya. Aku akan memberitahukanmu bahwa mereka juga bisa berteriak kesakitan meskipun kita tak mengerti ba—"

Dan Hanji jatuh bersandar di pundak Levi. Kedua kakinya sedikit menekuk karena Levi lebih pendek darinya dan dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya.

Levi terdiam. Dia semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

Kedua mata hitamnya bergerak ke samping kanan melirik kepala Hanji yang bersandar dengan tidak nyamannya di pundaknya yang bidang.

Kenapa dia harus mempunyai partner seperti ini?

Yang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, maniak Titan dan bahkan tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Titan.."

Hanji menggumam pelan dalam tidurnya membuat Levi hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua ini.

Dia melepas kacamata gadis itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sembari merangkul Hanji yang tertidur pulas.

Mungkin dia harus terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Hanji dan kebiasaannya.

Kemudian pintu kamar Hanji tertutup kembali.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime

Rate T

Warning OOC

LeviHanji

**Memories **by Akinayuki

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Side Three : Keberadaan**

**Irvin Smith **tidak terlalu mengerti sejauh apa kedekatan Hanji dengan Levi. Dia jarang berkumpul dengan dua bawahannya itu kecuali mereka sedang mengadakan rapat ataupun ekspedisi bersama. Kira-kira satu minggu setelah dia membawa Levi masuk ke dalam pasukannya, dia jadi jarang bertemu dengan Hanji lagi.

Biasanya Hanji akan menemuinya setelah sarapan atau makan malam untuk menceritakan buku-buku yang baru dia baca ataupun menyerahkan hasil penelitian barunya yang mungkin membantu ekspedisi selanjutnya. Tapi sudah lima hari Hanji tak menemuinya untuk melakukan itu.

Apa mereka sudah sangat dekat hingga selalu bersama?

Irvin jadi teringat dengan perbincangan para anggota lainnya saat makan malam. Hanji dan Levi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dimanapun bahkan seseorang pernah melihat Levi masuk ke dalam kamar Hanji di tengah malam. Banyak yang mengira bahwa mereka adalah sahabat dekat maupun sepasang kekasih.

Tapi kenapa Irvin tetap tak mengerti dengan kedekatan mereka?

Apakah Levi dekat dengan Hanji seperti kedekatan Irvin dengan gadis itu?

Tidak, Irvin tidak setuju dengan itu.

Dia masih ingat saat mereka pulang dari ekspedisi singkat yang berakhir berantakan karena _gear_ salah seorang anggota rusak hingga menimbulkan kecelakaan kepada Levi yang saat itu bergerak sebagai penolong.

Tangan kanan pemuda pendek itu patah dan Hanji hanya melihatnya dari jauh atau lebih tepatnya di samping Irvin. Saat mereka kembali ke dalam dinding dan Levi mendapatkan pertolongan dari beberapa anggota untuk membalut tangannya yang patah.

Hanji masih berdiri di samping Irvin dan melihat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau tak ingin membantunya?"

Gadis itu berbalik dan memandangi Irvin dari balik kacamatanya. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, dia tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Tidak, Rivaille adalah orang yang kuat. Lagipula aku payah dalam membalut perban, aku tidak mau ditendang dia karena balutanku kurang rapi." Hanji terkekeh dan membenarkan kacamatanya. Sinar matahari terpantul di ujung kaca itu hingga Irvin susah melihat kedua mata cokelat Hanji.

"Hei Irvin! Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita minum jus jeruk dingin dan mendengarkan penelitianku selama beberapa hari ini? Aku sudah merangkum beberapa hal penting mengenai variasi Titan dan hasil penelitianku mengenai respon mereka terhadap rasa sakit—" Hanji menghela nafasnya dan menarik ujung kemejanya untuk mengipasi lehernya yang agak berkeringat.

"Lagipula hari ini panas sekali, rasanya aku ingin meleleh saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu?"

Hanji menggeleng, "aku bisa mandi setelah menceritakan penelitianku kepadamu!"

Irvin tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafasnya, "baiklah." Hanji menyeringai senang dan segera berjalan menuju ruangan Irvin sembari menggumam sesuatu tentang penelitiannya ataupun Titan yang menarik perhatiaannya.

Sekilas, Irvin melirik Levi yang berada agak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda itu masih duduk di samping seorang gadis berambut pendek yang dikenal Irvin dengan nama Petra, tangan kanannya baru saja selesai diperban rapi dan Levi tengah memeriksa balutan itu dengan cermat melalui kedua mata tajamnya.

Apa benar kalau Levi dan Hanji itu dekat? Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti tak memperdulikan satu sama lain?

Tetap tak mengerti dengan semua ini, Irvin mulai mengikuti Hanji yang telah berada agak jauh di depannya.

Irvin tak sadar bahwa saat itu Levi memandangi punggung mereka dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi berjalan di lorong luar kastil tanpa menggunakan jaketnya. Hari ini begitu panas mengingat matahari bersinar begitu terang di pertengahan musim panas dan balutan di tangan kanannya membuat dia tak bisa memakai jaket untuk sementara waktu.

Ini semua akibat kecerobohan para bawahannya yang tidak memeriksa _gear_ mereka dengan benar sebelum ekspedisi. Bagaimana bisa orang ceroboh seperti itu masuk ke dalam _Scouting Legion_? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau kecerobohan itu bisa membahayakan nyawa siapapun? Dan— Ah, ya. Levi lupa kalau pemimpin pasukan ini yang bernama Hanji Zoe adalah orang yang sangat ceroboh.

Lagipula, Levi tahu bahwa saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, posisi Hanji berada tak jauh darinya. Kenapa gadis itu tidak bereaksi dengan cepat seperti biasa untuk menolongnya? Dan kenapa gadis itu hanya diam di samping Irvin sembari mengagumi Titan yang jaraknya masih lima puluh meter di depan?

Sialan, Titan brengsek.

"Oi Rivaille!"

Pandangan Levi pada satu titik di depan kini teralihkan menuju sosok Hanji yang berjalan dengan riang dari arah yang berlawanan.

Levi hanya diam dan memandang datar ke arah Hanji, dia sedang kesal dengan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Pandangan Hanji kini mengarah ke tangan kanan Levi yang terbalut rapi. "Wow, sudah kuduga Petra bisa membalut tanganmu dengan baik. Dia sering mengobatiku saat aku masih dalam masa pelatihan dan beberapa kali setelah pulang dari ekspedisi. Aku yakin kau akan segera sembuh!" Tangan kanan Hanji kini mendarat di pundak sebelah kanan Levi.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari pundakku."

Hanji tertawa kecil dan menepuk ringan pundak Levi berkali-kali sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dari pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mau ke ruangan Irvin?" Levi memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan 'ya' kepada Hanji hingga raut wajah gadis itu terlihat semakin bersemangat. "Aku baru saja dari sana untuk menceritakan penelitianku selama seminggu ini. Irvin terlihat senang dengan hasil penelitianku dan dia bangga padaku! Aku juga memberitahukannya bahwa kita bisa menangkap Titan secara hidup-hidup untuk membantu penelitian—"

Ucapan Hanji terhenti ketika Levi mulai berjalan melewatinya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Rivaille!"

Levi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah Hanji dengan muka datarnya yang semakin suram karena dia sedang kesal.

"Apa kau marah padaku karena aku tidak menolongmu saat itu?"

Sekilas Levi mengerutkan dahinya saat Hanji menanyakan hal yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aa…" Hanji mengangguk dan memegang dagunya seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menolongmu tapi Titan di depan sana benar-benar mengagumkan! Apa kau melihat gigi-giginya yang berderet begitu rapi dan hidungnya yang mancung? Dia juga memiliki alis yang tebal dan—"

Levi semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan kelopak atas matanya membentuk garis lurus ketika Hanji mengungkapkan kekagumannya mengenai Titan yang sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan kecelakaan tadi pagi.

Menahan rasa kesalnya, Levi berniat untuk berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Irvin.

"—Aku tidak menolongmu karena aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau orang yang kuat, tapi saat aku melihatmu jatuh menghantam tanah begitu keras dan cepat—" Hanji menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya yang tak gatal. " Aku sangat menyesal," ucap Hanji lagi dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Dan kenapa kau memberitahuku alasan yang terdengar tidak masuk akal ini?"

"Karena tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kau nanti tidak ada dan mati? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hanji masih tersenyum dan memandangi Levi lekat-lekat.

"Hei Rivaille." Levi membalas tatapannya, "bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti aku yang menghilang?''

"Mati?'

"Sejenis itu."

Levi terdiam.

"Dengan tubuhmu yang kotor dan kecerobohanmu, aku tidak heran kalau kau mati."

Dan Levi kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda, meninggalkan Hanji yang masih tersenyum memandanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Irvin mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan yang diserahkan Hanji belasan menit lalu menuju pintu ruangannya yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Aku masuk."

"Masuklah," ucap Irvin kalem sembari menutup laporan itu dan meletakkannya di pinggir meja. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan memandangi tamunya yang tengah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. "Ada apa Levi?"

"Aku hanya ingin melaporkan bahwa _gear_ itu sudah ditangani oleh bagian peralatan dan sayangnya anggota bodoh itu tidak mengalami cidera."

Irvin berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, "lalu bagaimana dengan tanganmu?"

"Petra sudah mengobatinya dan aku tidak bisa mengikuti ekspedisi selama seminggu."

"Tenanglah, selama sebulan ini aku tidak berencana untuk melakukan ekspedisi." Irvin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kedua tangannya. Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus permukaan tangan kirinya perlahan dan Levi terus mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Apa kau bertemu Hanji sebelum kemari?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia meminta maaf karena tidak menolongmu?"

"Dia menjelaskan alasan yang sama sekali terdengar tidak masuk akal." Levi menatap lurus ke arah Irvin yang masih berkutat dengan kedua tangannya. "Dan dia tidak meminta maaf padaku."

Sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta di wajah Irvin.

"Tadi dia sempat mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyesal karena tidak menolongmu saat itu dan itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Hanji menyesal karena lebih mementingkan Titan daripada sesuatu." Kini Irvin menatap Levi penuh arti dan tak beberapa lama pria berambut pirang pucat itu menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja saat bertemu denganmu tadi?"

Levi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja meski aku merasa otaknya sedang konslet saat mengatakan penyesalannya karena tidak menolongku."

"Ah.." Irvin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu miliknya. "Tiba-tiba saja darah mengalir dari dalam hidungnya dan aku menyuruhnya pergi untuk beristirahat."

Kedua mata biru Irvin bergerak ke ujung untuk melirik ekspresi Levi saat ini. Pemuda itu masih memasang muka datarnya seperti biasa. "Mungkin aku harus memeriksa keadaannya setelah ini," ucap Irvin lagi sembari menghela nafas.

"Apa kau masih mempunyai pertanyaan untukku?"

"Tidak." Irvin melirik jam dindingnya yang berada di pojokkan ruangan. "Apa kau tidak ingin berbincang denganku mengenai sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku ingin beristirahat."

"Ah baiklah."

Setelah mengucapakan salam perpisahan, sosok Levi segera menghilang dari dalam ruangan Irvin.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya dan seperti biasa tak ada yang terjadi. Dia mengetuknya lagi dengan agak keras hingga sekantung es batu yang berada di tangan kirinya ikut membentur permukaan pintu dan pemilik kamar itu masih tak bergeming.

Levi mengerutkan dahinya dan meraih ganggang pintu kamar di depannya. Saat pintu itu sedikit terdorong ke dalam dengan pelan, Levi semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa gadis ini begitu ceroboh hingga tak mengunci kamarnya?

Melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu, Levi melihat ke sekeliling dan menyipitkan matanya karena keadaan yang gelap meski matahari baru terbenam dua jam lagi.

Seluruh jendela di kamar itu tertutup gorden dan tak ada satupun lilin yang menyala untuk menerangi. Sinar matahari tak mampu menembus tebalnya gorden kamar dan membentuk area terang hanya di bawah gorden.

Levi melewati beberapa tumpukkan buku dan gulungan kertas yang berhamburan di lantai menuju meja yang ada di ruangan itu. Menyalakan lilin hingga penglihatannya membaik lalu melirik ke arah tempat tidur.

Dia tak menemukan Hanji di sana. Hanya ada bantal, selimut yang tak dilipat serta buku-buku yang terbuka lebar.

Levi menoleh ke sisi lain, tepatnya ke arah sofa panjang yang ada di sisi kiri ruangan. Di sana dia menemukan Hanji tengah berbaring dengan pakaian lengkapnya.

Gadis itu sedang tidur dengan pulas dan tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Levi berjalan mendekati Hanji dan menaruh sekantung es batu itu di atas meja kecil di depan sofa. Dia mengambil sebuah handuk berbentuk persegi panjang dari dalam saku celananya dan menaruhnya di atas dahi Hanji kemudian meletakkan kantung es itu di atasnya.

"Rivaille?" Hanji mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan bergumam dengan suara yang rendah. "Akhirnya aku merasakan dingin… Hari ini panas sekali… Kepalaku sedikit sakit dan aku merasa ada yang mengganjal di hidungku. Kukira itu hanya reaksi tubuhku saat melihat Titan yang mengagumkan—"

"Diam dan kembali tidur supaya aku tidak perlu mendengarkan celotehan tidak bergunamu mengenai Titan brengsek itu."

"Aa.. dia tidak brengsek, aku menamainya Sworkey—"

Dan Hanji kembali tertidur.

Levi meraih kacamata Hanji dan melepaskannya dari wajah gadis itu. Menaruhnya di atas meja dan menarik sebuah kursi kayu yang biasa diduduki Hanji untuk menulis esainya ke depan sofa.

Dia mengambil salah satu buku yang tergeletak di lantai lalu menghabiskan beberapa jam dengan membacanya sampai es di dalam kantung itu sepenuhnya berubah menjadi air.

"Rivaille…"

Suara Hanji terdengar lagi ketika Levi mengambil handuk yang agak basah dari dahinya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan mati karena badanku yang kotor dan kecorobohanku kalau kau terus mengurusku seperti ini."

Levi hanya diam dan mengamati Hanji yang masih terbaring dengan kedua mata tertutup.

"Dan aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kau lebih mementingkan Titan brengsek itu daripada menolongku."

Hanji tertawa kecil dan mendengar langkah kaki Levi yang mulai menjauh darinya.

Suara decitan pintu kamar yang terbuka menggema di dalam ruangan.

Dan Hanji hanya bisa tersenyum ketika dia menyadari bahwa ada jeda selama satu menit sebelum pintu itu tertutup dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Irvin menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding batu bata di lorong terdekat dengan kamar Hanji. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang sekantung es batu dan komandan _Scouting Legion_ itu sedang melihat sosok Levi keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

Ah, sekarang dia mengerti seberapa dekat kedua bawahannya itu.

"Irvin."

Kedua mata Irvin bergerak untuk memandangi sosok Mike Zacharias yang berjalan mendekatinya dari arah lain. Pemuda itu menatapnya penuh arti dan mendekatkan hidungnya ke tubuh Irvin untuk mengendus sesuatu yang berbau disana.

Tak lama Mike menyeringai tipis.

"Kau mencium sesuatu?"

"Ya, dengan sangat jelas."

Irvin terdiam dan melirik Levi yang sudah berjalan menuju lorong lain lalu menghilang ketika dia berbelok entah kemana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal ini sambil meminum jus jeruk dingin sebelum es yang kubawa mencair?"

"Tentu." Mike mengangguk dan mengikuti Irvin yang mulai berjalan di sampingnya. "Asal kau tahu, semua orang mempunyai arti keberadaan masing-masing."

Irvin tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aku tahu."

Mungkin awalnya Irvin tak bisa mengerti seperti apa kedekatan Levi dengan Hanji bukan karena dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Hanji tidak mengunjunginya seperti biasa sebelum Levi datang ke tempat ini atau kenapa Levi tak bisa membicarakan sesuatu seperti layaknya seorang teman kepada Irvin yang membawanya kemari.

Irvin sadar hal ini.

"Aku hanya sedikit merasa keberadaanku tidak terlalu berguna untuk mereka."

"Kau hanya cemburu."

Dan Irvin hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri.

End

**Author's Note** : Cerita ketiga sudah kuupdate secepat chapter dua. Sebenarnya aku berpikir untuk mengepost fic ini di blog ku saja karena respon yang kudapatkan di sini sedikit. Tapi kembali lagi, review bukanlah segalanya dan aku sangat menghargai orang yang membaca ini serta memasukkannya ke fav. story hahahaha.

Karena itu chapter ini khusus ku persembahkan kepada **Saerusa, Amai Yuki** dan **lil'chrome-chan. **Terima kasih banyak telah menyukai fic ini (Terharu) Aku akan berusaha meng-updatenya dengan cepat!


	4. Chapter 4

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime

Rate T

Warning OOC

LeviHanji

**Memories** by Akinayuki

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Side Four : Kesadaran**

**Levi** tahu bahwa **Hanji Zoe** sangat mengagumi dan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagi komandan _Scouting Legion_, **Irvin Smith**. Tak dipungkiri bahwa Levi juga melakukan hal yang sama hingga mau tak mau dia sering kali bersaing dengan gadis berkacamata itu.

Hanji berusaha menarik perhatian pria berambut pirang pucat itu dengan semua hasil penelitian dan laporannya yang luar biasa mendetail sedangkan Levi berusaha— tidak, sejujurnya dia tidak berusaha. Levi hanya melakukan semua hal seperti biasa dan mungkin pada dasarnya dia mempunyai kemampuan di atas semua orang.

Meskipun kemampuan Levi tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, tetap saja jabatannya lebih rendah dari Irvin, Mike dan Hanji sehingga terkadang dia harus menerima keterbatasannya dalam memberi perintah dan menjalankan ekspedisi.

Contohnya saja seperti saat ini. Irvin menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dan memilih Hanji untuk menemaninya sebagai tangan kanannya dalam ekspedisi selama tiga hari. Alasannya sederhana dan bisa diterima, Hanji memerlukan titan baru dan Levi dibutuhkan untuk berjaga-jaga bila terjadi serangan mendadak.

Sejujurnya ini menyebalkan.

Hanji bisa bersenang-senang dengan Titan sedangkan dia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna.

Mungkin kegiatan membersihkan bisa menjadi pilihan utama selama beberapa hari ini.

"Oi Rivaille!"

Levi menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya dan melirik ke samping kanan, menunggu sosok pemanggilnya yang sangat dia kenal berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau mau ke kamarmu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Irvin menunjukku menjadi orang kedua dalam ekspedisi kali ini?"

Levi memandangi senyuman lebar Hanji yang benar-benar mengekspos luapan kebahagiaannya saat ini.

"Ya."

"Dan kau tidak ikut dalam—"

"Aku sudah mengetahui hal ini sedetil-detilnya dan kalau kau mau pamer, pergi ke atas dinding dan berteriak di sana. Aku yakin titan-titan brengsek kesayanganmu mau mendengarkannya."

"Aww.." Hanji menepuk punggung Levi dengan kasar hingga pria itu tersentak ke depan dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada gadis itu. "Aku tahu kau kecewa tapi tenang saja, aku akan kembali secepat mungkin dan menceritakan ekspedisi itu kepadamu! Aku—"

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengganti baju?"

"Eh?" Hanji menghentikan perkataan beruntunnya dan menatap Levi dengan kedua mata bulatnya. "Mungkin sejak lima hari yang lalu. Aku harus mempersiapkan semua hal yang perlu kuteliti untuk ekspedisi kali ini dengan baik."

Levi mengerutkan dahinya dan segera menyambar lengan kiri gadis itu. Mencengkeramnya erat dan menyeretnya untuk ikut dengannya ke dalam kamar Hanji.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah rutin membersihkan tubuhmu? Aku tidak mau Irvin membawa gelandangan yang penuh kutu dan bau seperti kotoran sebagai orang keduanya."

Levi meraih kenop pintu kamar Hanji dan seperti dugaannya, tidak terkunci. "K-kau tak perlu menyeretku! Aku memang berniat mandi hari ini!" Keluhan Hanji terdengar begitu nyaring ketika dia mendorong masuk gadis itu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jangan buat aku tertawa dengan perkataan kau akan mandi sehari sebelum ekspedisi."

Hanji mengelus lengannya yang terbungkus di dalam jaket Scouting Legion-nya. "Kau tidak pernah tertawa."

"Lepas bajumu."

Levi bisa mendengar helaan nafas Hanji saat dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar gadis itu sembari melepaskan jaketnya. Ruangan yang terasa lembab dengan ukuran empat kali tiga meter itu hanya dilengkapi oleh sebuah kloset dan sebuah _single_ _bathtub_ yang terletak tepat di bawah jendela kecil.

Levi memutar keran untuk memenuhi _bathtub_ itu dengan air hangat dan menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga menyentuh sikutnya. Dia berdiri di pinggir _bathtub _sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan melihat air mengalir deras dari keran itu dengan seksama seakan hal itu adalah hal yang menarik.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu, kegiatan memandikan Hanji adalah urutan kedua dalam kegiatan bergunanya saat waktu senggang. Membersihkan gadis itu dari daki yang menempel atau mengikat rambutnya dengan rapi adalah hal yang berguna menurut Levi dan pada dasarnya Levi memang suka kegiatan membersihkan.

"Sekali-kali kau harus mencoba untuk tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan kebersihan," keluhan Hanji terdengar semakin jelas seiring langkahnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Levi berbalik menghadap Hanji masih dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Tepat di depannya, mungkin hanya sekitar empat hingga lima langkah, Hanji berdiri tegap tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya dan rambut cokelat gelapnya terurai menyentuh pundaknya.

Meski terhitung hanya empat kali dia pernah memandikan Hanji, Levi tak pernah merasa aneh saat dia melihat tubuh gadis itu secara langsung. Semuanya terasa wajar dan normal baginya. Lagipula, bukankah mereka berteman?

Mungkin Irvin dan Mike juga pernah melihat tubuh telanjang satu sama lain, ini sama seperti kedua pria itu, tidak ada bedanya.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam."

"Iya iya.." Hanji segera berjalan melewati Levi dan masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ perlahan, menenggelamkan tiga perempat badannya di dalam air hangat itu hingga mendesah pelan saat dia bersandar di pinggiran _bathtub_.

Levi mengambil sebotol sabun yang berada di dekat kaki _bathtub_ dan menuangkannya sedikit di telapak kanannya. Diliriknya Hanji yang masih menikmati air hangatnya kemudian tersentak ketika Levi meraih tangan kanannya.

"Dua hari lagi tubuhmu akan sama seperti ladang jamur," ucap Levi datar sembari menggosok-gosok lengan Hanji yang kini dipenuhi oleh busa wangi. "Pantas saja Titan menyukaimu, baumu sama dengan mereka."

"Hoh? Benarkah? Kalau aku mandi selama sebulan, mereka akan semakin menyukaiku?"

Satu jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Hanji hingga gadis itu meringis sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?"

"Aku ini pintar, ingat aku ketua bagian penelitian!"

Levi hanya diam dan melanjutkan menggosok lengan bagian atas hingga pundak Hanji sedangkan gadis itu masih merengut meski akhirnya sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kemarin Mike bertanya padaku kenapa aku terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya."

Levi kini beranjak untuk membersihkan bagian pinggang Hanji.

"Dan aku menjawab bahwa kau memandikanku."

"Berbalik," perintah Levi seakan tak peduli dengan ucapan Hanji. Gadis itupun segera berbalik dan memberikan punggungnya kepada Levi untuk dibersihkan.

"Lalu Mike terlihat terkejut, apa salah dimandikan oleh seseorang?"

"Tidak."

"Aa.." Hanji menganggukkan kepalanya dan memegang dagunya, "aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Dulu aku sering mandi dengan Irvin."

Gerakan tangan Levi di punggung Hanji terhenti.

"Jadi apa salahnya kalau aku dimandikan olehmu."

Dan tiba-tiba kamar mandi itu menjadi hening.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi berjalan tanpa suara melewati keramaian desa bersama Mike di sampingnya. Ini sudah hari kedua semenjak Hanji pergi bersama Irvin ke luar dinding dan Mike –yang juga ditinggalkan— mengajaknya untuk membeli perlengkapan tulis baru selama sebulan.

Sejujurnya, Levi tidak dekat dengan Mike. Jadi suatu kewajaran bila sejak mereka berangkat belum ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Levi dengan wajah datarnya dan Mike yang tak bergeming.

Kedua orang itu menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melewati mereka atau sedang berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Kau sering memandikan Hanji?"

Levi melirik Mike dari kedua ujung matanya yang tajam.

"Pertanyaan yang langsung rupanya."

"Saat Irvin membawamu, aku mencium bau yang aneh darimu."

"Asal kau tahu aku belum mandi selama seminggu saat itu."

Mike terdiam, berdebat dengan Levi memang sangat susah dan membuat dirinya kesal.

"Apa bedanya dengan Irvin yang memandikan empat mata bodoh itu? Aku tidak suka ada diskriminasi jabatan."

"Ini bukan masalah diskriminasi jabatan." Mike menghela nafas. "Hanji sudah menganggap Irvin sebagai pengganti ayahnya. Kukira mereka mandi bersama bukanlah hal yang patut dikuatirkan."

Levi mengerutkan dahinya dan terus mengikuti langkah kaki Mike.

"Sedangkan kau—"

"Tuan!"

Seorang pria tua pemilik kedai kopi menghampiri mereka dan memasang senyuman yang luar biasa lebar hingga mengekspos gigi-gigi besarnya.

"Hari ini aku mempunyai potongan harga untuk pasangan—" Pria tua itu melirik ke arah Mike, "Oh? Hari ini kau tidak bersama nona Hanji?"

"Dia sedang pergi melakukan ekspedisi," terang Mike tersenyum tipis.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa memberikan potongan harga padamu hari ini. Lain kali ajaklah nona Hanji kemari untuk minum kopi bersama."

Levi memandangi pria tua itu, "aku dengan pria ini—" Jari telunjuknya teracung ke arah Mike. "—tidak bisa disebut pasangan?"

"Tentu tidak tuan!" Pria tua itu tertawa dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "pasangan itu terdiri dari seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Kau pria dan nona Hanji itu wanita. Kulihat kalian sering keluar bersama, apa kalian bukan sepasang kekasih?"

Levi mengerutkan dahinya sekali lagi.

"Kau sadar?" Kini suara Mike terdengar jelas di telinganya. "Itu masalahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Levi membuka kedua jendela kayu yang berada di dalam ruangan santai para pemimpin pasukan. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Irvin serta Hanji dari ekspedisi mereka dan Levi memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan membersihkan beberapa ruangan yang agak berdebu.

Sebenarnya, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Irvin memandikan Hanji berbeda dengan dia memandikan gadis itu. Irvin juga seorang pria layaknya Levi, lalu dimana letak perbedaannya?

Kenapa hubungan Irvin dengan Hanji bisa dikatakan sebagai ayah-anak hingga mereka mandi bersama adalah hal yang wajar, sedangkan apa hubungannya dengan gadis berkacamata itu tidak cukup kuat untuk mandi bersama?

Mereka berteman kan? Kenapa teman tidak bisa mandi bersama?

Mike mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Hanji yang selalu dikira hubungan sepasang kekasih adalah biang permasalahannya. Tunggu, kalaupun mereka menganggap seperti itu, apakah kekasih dilarang mandi bersama?

Sialan, ini sungguh rumit dan membuatnya ingin membanting sesuatu.

Baru saja Levi menggosok pinggiran jendela dengan kain lap putihnya, suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Rivaille! Aku pulang!"

Levi memandang datar Hanji yang muncul secara menghebohkan. Di belakang gadis itu, dia bisa melihat sosok Irvin yang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku bawahannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku menemukan Titan berkepala besar dan tubuhnya hanya sepuluh meter!"

"Kau kotor."

Hanji menaikkan kedua alisnya dan memandangi seragamnya, "Ah kau benar! Tapi Titan itu—"

"Sebaiknya kau mandi terlebih dahulu," sela Irvin dengan ekspresi maklumnya sembari menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Setelah itu kita bisa berbincang mengenai hasil ekspedisi ini, bukan begitu Levi?"

Levi hanya memandang datar ke arah mereka, "Ya. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan aneh mengenai Titan dari orang bau."

"Baiklah baiklah.." Hanji menghela nafas kecewa, "Irvin! Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama seperti dulu? Levi sedang sibuk membersihkan ruangan ini, kau pasti bisa membantuku membersihkan ba—"

"Tidak!"

Ucapan Hanji terhenti seketika saat suara Levi terdengar lagi, bahkan Irvin ikut menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi bodoh, kau punya kedua tangan dan otak untuk membersihkan tubuhmu!"

"Tapi—"

Irvin kembali tersenyum, "Levi benar. Kau sudah besar, tidak mungkin kita mandi bersama seperti dulu. Kau itu wanita dan aku seorang pria, kurasa pria dan wanita dilarang mandi bersama kecuali mereka mempunyai hubungan yang spesial."

"Benar, kau harus sadar kalau kau itu wanita, dasar empat mata bodoh."

Hanji menatap kedua pria itu heran. "Aku harus mempunyai hubungan spesial supaya bisa mandi bersama dengan kalian? Tapi Levi sering memandikanku—"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi karena bau badanmu sudah menyebar di dalam ruangan ini dan membuatku ingin muntah."

Hanji menghela nafas lagi ketika Levi melempar lap putih itu ke arahnya, "baiklah. Aku mandi dulu." Dengan malas, gadis itu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Irvin dan Levi berdua.

"Jadi kau sudah menyadari masalahnya Levi?"

Irvin tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Levi dan pemuda itu hanya terdiam sembari mengambil lap baru di atas meja.

Yang bisa dia mengerti hanyalah Hanji adalah seorang wanita. Mungkin selama ini dia tidak sadar bahwa rekannya yang sungguh berisik itu adalah lawan jenisnya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Hanji dan melupakan hal yang terpenting bahwa Hanji adalah seorang wanita.

Oh— dan satu hal lagi yang bisa dia mengerti.

"Ya, masalahku adalah mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan gadis bodoh itu."

Dia tidak suka Hanji mandi bersama dengan Irvin.

End

**Author's note** : Chapter empat sudah ku-update! Terima kasih telah membaca fic ringan ini! Sebenarnya ini bukan side story asli dari manga/anime-nya ya, jadi semua ini hanyalah khayalanku saja ahahaha Mungkin di chapter ke-enam aku mulai memunculkan Eren dan kawan-kawan. Aku berusaha untuk membuat fic ini Canon.

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada **Ana cii Bunny, Amai Yuki, Saerusa**,**lil'chrome-chan, afifah. Hantu **dan **Summer Dash **yang telah mereview!


	5. Chapter 5

Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Isayama Hajime

Rate T

Warning OOC

LeviHanji

**Memories** by Akinayuki

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side Five : Harapan**

"Ketua Hanji!"

Hanji menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan terburu-buru. Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sekilas dan mendapati salah satu anak buahnya berlari mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Seminggu lagi akhir tahun," ucapannya terhenti saat dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Saya ingin meminta ijin untuk menemui keluarga saya saat akhir tahun."

"Aa…" Hanji hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggangnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa tidak ada ekspedisi sampai pergantian tahun, kau boleh pergi."

Anak buahnya memasang wajah bahagia dan menunduk berkali-kali sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu."

"Tentu!"

Hanji hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak anak buahnya dengan tawa khasnya dan melihat pemuda berusia lima tahun di bawahnya itu berlari menjauhinya.

Ah—

Tidak terasa sudah akhir tahun.

Sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini?

.

.

.

.

.

"Mike Mike Mike Mike!"

Levi menggerakkan kedua bola mata hitamnya yang kecil dari permukaan kertas-kertas di atas meja menuju sosok Hanji yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Gadis berkacamata oval itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan dan bibirnya melengkung sempurna saat dia menemukan sosok yang dicari sedang duduk di depan Levi.

"Apa kau sadar sebentar lagi tahun baru?"

Setengah berlari, Hanji menghampiri Mike. Pria tinggi berambut pirang pucat belah tengah dengan janggut serta kumis tipis itu memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Ya, aku bisa mendengar semua orang membicarakan hal ini saat makan siang." Mike kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memilah laporan. "Dan mengendusnya juga," tambahnya cepat.

Hanji tertawa riang dan berjalan memutari Mike. "Kudengar orang-orang sering menulis harapan mereka di tahun mendatang sebagai kegiatan akhir tahun." Gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan memandang Mike dengan kedua mata yang berbinar. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu hanya kegiatan yang bodoh." Levi mengeluarkan suaranya dan menaruh setumpuk laporan yang telah selesai dia periksa di bagian kiri mejanya. "Lebih baik kau membersihkan kamarmu yang berantakan itu."

Hanji merengut dan bersandar di pinggiran meja Mike.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Kedua mata cokelat Hanji menatap plafon abu-abu di atasnya dari balik kacamatanya. "Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa mengetahui harapan kalian masing-masing. Bisa saja semua harapan kita terkabul, bukan begitu Mike?"

Mike hanya bisa melirik kedua rekannya itu dari ujung matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bukan anak berumur sepuluh tahun, bodoh."

"Dan kau bukan kakek-kakek berumur lima puluh tahun yang tidak punya harapan," balas Hanji dengan senyuman cerianya. Tak lama dia menjentikkan jarinya, "bagaimana kalau kau berharap semoga tinggimu bertambah di tahun mendatang?"

Levi menghentikan pergerakan kedua matanya yang membaca laporan ketika Hanji mulai menyinggung tinggi badannya.

Sialan gadis ini.

"Kau, sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan pernah menyinggung hal itu." Urat kekesalan mulai muncul di sekitar dahi Levi dan semakin terlihat ketika Hanji hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman lebar yang polos.

"Aku akan berharap semoga titan tidak musnah sampai aku mati!"

Levi mengerutkan dahinya. Astaga, harapan yang sangat luar biasa dari seorang pemimpin pasukan pembasmi titan. Gadis ini memang gila.

"Apa harapanmu Mike?"

"Aku ingin kalian berdua selalu akur, hanya itu."

Hanji tertawa lagi, "Harapanmu terkabul. Aku dan Rivaille selalu akur, bukan begitu?"

Levi hanya mengabaikan perkataan Hanji dan kembali berkutat dengan laporannya hingga pintu di ruangan itu terbuka kembali, menampilkan sosok Irvin dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Ah, kalian semua ada di sini rupanya."

"Irvin!"

Levi mendongak saat teriakan bahagia Hanji menggema di dalam ruangan. Gadis itu segera berlari menghampiri Irvin dan menatapnya lekat-lekat seakan dia akan memakan komandan _Scouting legion_ itu sebentar lagi.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat Hanji, ada apa?" Dengan senyuman khasnya, Irvin menanggapi tingkah laku bodoh Hanji dan menggiring gadis itu kembali mendekati meja.

"Apa kau tahu tradisi menulis harapan di selembar kertas, melipatnya menjadi angsa dan menggantungnya di jendela?"

"Buat apa kita harus melipatnya menjadi angsa dan menggantungnya di jendela? Itu konyol."

Irvin menahan tawanya melihat pertengkaran kedua anak buah kesayangannya itu, "aku tahu tradisi akhir tahun itu. Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya juga? Kurasa itu tidak masalah. Benar begitu Levi? Mike?"

Levi hanya bisa mendengus dan tak melawan keputusan Irvin yang menurutnya masih terasa konyol. Buat apa menulis harapan di atas selembar kertas, melipatnya menjadi angsa dan menggantungnya di jendela sambil berharap itu akan terwujud di tahun mendatang?

Logika. Harapan akan terwujud bila ada usaha, bukan penantian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menulis harapanmu?"

Hanji mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas lipat kecil yang masih bersih ke sosok Irvin yang tengah duduk di depannya.

"Entahlah," ucap Hanji ragu. Dia menggigit ujung penanya dan kembali memandangi kertasnya. "Aku tidak tahu harapan apa yang harus kutulis."

Sebenarnya dia mempunyai banyak harapan, hanya saja dia bingung bagaimana caranya membuat semua harapan itu cukup di dalam satu kertas persegi yang berukuran tiga kali tiga senti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan kegiatan bodoh ini dengan sangat serius." Perhatian Hanji kini teralih ke Levi. Pria yang selalu berbicara sarkastik itu tengah duduk di sampingnya dan melipat kedua tangannya tenang. "Tulis saja harapan yang bisa kau wujudkan."

"Aah—" Hanji merengut sambil mengemut ujung penanya membuat Levi merasa jijik dan memukul kepalanya dengan keras hingga pena itu akhirnya jatuh ke lantai akibat ringisan Hanji. "Aku tidak mau menulis harapan yang sudah pasti bisa kuwujudkan."

Mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, Hanji menunduk untuk mengambil penanya. "Itu membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti sebuah harapan. Apa kalian mengerti itu?"

"Harapan adalah bentuk dasar dari kepercayaan. Pengharapan berarti kau mempercayai sesuatu untuk terjadi di masa mendatang, berharap kepada orang lain juga berarti memberikan kepercayaan kepada mereka." Irvin mengeluarkan suaranya lagi dan tersenyum ketika dia mulai melipat kertasnya. "Seperti aku memberi kepercayaanku kepada kalian, itu bentuk sebuah pengharapan."

Hanji hanya ikut tersenyum dan melihat Irvin bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Mike yang sedang menggantung angsanya di jendela.

"Semua orang tahu bahwa harapan akan terwujud kalau mereka melakukan usaha untuk mewujudkannya."

"Itu memang benar, perkataanmu tidak salah Rivaille," ucap Hanji sembari menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Tangan kanannya mulai menulis sebuah harapan di kertas itu dan dia tersenyum puas ketika kertas itu telah dihiasi sebuah kalimat yang tidak terlalu panjang.

"Semoga harapan semua orang tetap menjadi menjadi sebuah harapan." Levi mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia membaca kalimat yang ditulis gadis itu dari ujung matanya yang tajam. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan harapanmu, empat mata bodoh."

Hanji tertawa kecil dan melipat kertasnya menjadi sebuah angsa, dia menaruhnya di atas telapak tangannya dan memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Terkadang ada harapan yang tidak terwujud meski kita sudah berusaha." Suara gesekan kursi Hanji terdengar ketika dia mendorongnya ke belakang. "Saat harapan itu tidak terwujud, kita akan kehilangan harapan dan bahkan tidak mempercayai harapan meski harapan itu adalah bentuk dari kepercayaan sendiri."

"Dan kau memilih untuk terus berharap meski itu tidak terwujud?"

Lagi-lagi Hanji hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Levi.

"Dengan begitu aku tetap mempercayai bahwa harapan itu ada, meski itu mustahil."

"Apa ini mengenai kapan kita akan berhenti membunuh titan?"

Hanji menggeleng.

"Bukan." Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berbaris rapi. "Ini mengenai harapan kita selalu bersama."

Lalu Hanji berjalan meninggalkan Levi yang masih terdiam dengan kertas harapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Moblit."

Bawahan Hanji yang paling sering mengikuti gadis berkacamata itu segera berbalik dengan cepat ketika suara Levi terdengar samar di malam akhir tahun yang ramai.

Pria berambut pirang pucat seperti Irvin dan Mike itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari dinding Rose menuju sosok Levi di dekatnya.

"Ah Korporal Levi."

"Dia di atas?" Levi mendongak untuk melihat puncak dinding yang sangat jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Ketua Hanji berkata ingin menghirup udara segar sambil melihat bulan malam ini." Moblit menghela nafas dan ikut memandangi puncak dinding itu dengan kuatir. "Aku hanya cemas kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadanya."

"Pergilah."

Moblit memandangi Levi sejenak dengan kedua matanya yang agak membulat. "Baiklah. Selamat malam Korporal."

Levi menatap kepergian Moblit sampai pria itu menghilang di antara rumah-rumah di ujung sana dan kembali memandangi puncak dinding di depannya.

Ada apa dengan Hanji?

Ini membuat Levi merasa sedikit bingung dan kesal, terutama tentang ucapan Hanji tadi siang.

Kenapa kebersamaan mereka adalah harapan yang mustahil? Apa Hanji berencana untuk mengorbankan dirinya atau mati di ekspedisi berikutnya?

Ah sial, dia harus menanyakannya segera.

Dalam hitungan detik, Levi melempar tali gear-nya ke puncak dinding dan melesat ke atas dengan cepat. Dia menghentakkan kakinya sekali di pertengahan dinding dan berputar di udara sebelum kedua kakinya menapak sempurna di puncak dinding itu.

Menarik kembali tali gear-nya ke dalam, dia menemukan gadis yang dicarinya tengah duduk di pinggiran sembari memandangi hutan yang ada di luar dinding. Rambut cokelatnya berkibar mengikuti arah angin dan raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Levi memutuskan untuk berdiri di samping Hanji sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut dan memandang ke arahnya dengan sebuah cengiran yang tak terlalu lebar. "Kalau kau berencana untuk bunuh diri dengan terjun bebas ke luar dinding, itu ide yang bodoh."

Hanji tertawa mendengar perkataan datarnya. "Setelah mengatakan tentang harapanku padamu, aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu."

Sebelah alis Levi terangkat, "mengenai harapan bodohmu?"

"Dengar Rivaille, selama ini aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan hidup di dunia tanpa keberadaan titan. Sejak aku masuk ke dalam pasukan ini, aku mengabdikan seluruh hidupku untuk titan. Membunuh mereka, meneliti tentang mereka dan berusaha untuk mengerti tentang mereka."

Levi hanya diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Hanji yang diiringi oleh suara angin malam.

"Lalu aku tersadar, _Scouting Legion_ adalah harapan manusia. Kau, aku, Irvin, Mike dan anggota pasukan lain adalah harapan dari semua orang." Levi bisa melihat ada sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah Hanji. "Dan harapan semua orang itu mati satu persatu."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dari itu?"

Hanji menghela nafas, "setiap harapan itu mati maka akan ada harapan baru." Kini Hanji menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata cokelat yang semakin gelap di malam hari.

"Apa menurutmu bila harapan itu mati, bisakah kita tetap mengharapkannya?" Levi mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Hanji. "—apakah bila aku mati, ada seseorang yang akan menggantikanku?"

Mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Di saat Levi ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Hanji mulai tertawa.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu mempercayaimu bahwa kau adalah harapan bagi kami. Saat Irvin membawamu kemari, aku sadar bahwa kau spesial. Kekuatanmu, kelincahanmu dan keteguhanmu sebagai seorang prajurit sangat sesuai dengan lambang _Scouting Legion_ yang tersampir di punggungmu."

Tidak, Levi tidak setuju dengan ini.

"Aku berharap bahwa sebuah harapan tetap selalu menjadi harapan yang dipercayai semua orang, termasuk dirimu."

"Berhenti mengada-ada empat mata bodoh." Levi memberikan sebuah jitakan di kepala Hanji. "Harapan tidak ada artinya kalau tidak terwujud. Kalau kau hanya berharap dan membayangkan, itu artinya kau bermimpi."

Hanji masih menatapnya dengan matanya yang semakin membulat seperti bulan di atas langit.

"Kalau aku adalah harapanmu, kau harus berusaha untuk mewujudkannya. Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa harapan bukanlah harapan kalau tak ada yang mempercayainya, apa kau lupa bodoh?"

"Aa.."

Levi mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup mewujudkannya, aku akan membantumu. Kau tidak boleh menyerah dan membiarkan dirimu menjadi harapan yang mati."

Hanji mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali ketika mendengar perkataan Levi. Ada genangan air yang mulai menumpuk di ujung matanya dan itu membuatnya segera memalingkan muka kembali menuju hutan.

"Bahkan untuk harapan kita selalu bersama, aku tidak peduli bila titan-titan brengsek itu masih ada di dunia ini atau tidak."

Levi bisa melihat tetesan air keluar dari kedua mata Hanji, mengalir pelan seperti embun di jendela saat pagi hari.

Dia tahu bahwa pada kenyataannya mereka memang tidak bisa terus bersama. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di masa mendatang, apakah mereka akan mati atau peperangan dengan titan ini akan berakhir.

Tapi dia akan berusaha agar selalu bersama meski dia tahu tak ada yang bisa menentang kematian.

Karena harapan selalu ada untuk dipercayai meski itu mustahil, termasuk kertas harapan Levi yang kini tergantung di sebelah angsa milik Hanji.

Harapan bahwa Hanji tetap hidup walau apapun yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih, **Levi**."

The end

**Author's note** : Wah sudah side lima! Terima kasih sudah membaca sejauh ini! Apa side kemarin agak rancu? hahahaha— maafkan aku, terkadang ada kalanya aku tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan baik. Sejujurnya aku sangat suka mengeksplorasi masa lalu Hanji dengan Levi tapi yah waktu harus berjalan. Mungkin aku bisa membuat fic lain tentang kejadian-kejadian dimana Levi masih jadi anak berandal LOL

Ada yang bertanya apakah setiap cerita ini terhubung?

Ah tidak. Semua cerita di setiap side berdiri sendiri. Ini seperti kepingan memori mereka. Hanya kejadian-kejadian ringan yang terjadi selama ini. Sebenarnya konsepnya seperti itu. Semoga bisa diterima hahahaa

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Side berikutnya. Terima kasih banyak kepada **Keikoku Yuki, Saerusa, Amai Yuki, LinLinOrange, Shen Meileng, Lil'chrome-chan, Reirina Kokuzoya, Summer Dash, Keiki, Yuuki-abcd** dan **Aya Harukawa. **Kalian selalu membuatku bahagia dengan membaca cerita ini!


End file.
